Tujuh dan Kosong
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Seminggu setelah hari spesial Kirana. Gadis itu pun memenuhi undangan Lars untuk makan malam di Amsterdam, hanya berdua. / untuk Dirgahayu Indonesia ke-70


Tujuh dan Kosong

.

.

.

 _Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun melalui cerita ini._

.

.

.

"—maaf ya Maya! Habis, kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian ingin pergi mengunjungiku di Jakarta! Lagipula, kau sudah terlambat beberapa hari!"

Bunyi-bunyian kendaraan bermotor khas Amsterdam mengambil alih indera pendengaran mereka, sementara penelpon dari seberang benua sana terdengar sedang mengomel dengan bahasa Melayu yang kental.

" … "

Gadis pemilik rambut hitam sepunggung itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sembari mendengarkan omelan yang berkedok telepon-karena-rindu itu dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"— _perlu kubilang berapa kali agar Aka' menelponku terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke tempat pria sialan itu? Kau hanya membuatku dan Reyna—_ "

Empunya nama Kirana itu segera memutus telepon dengan paksa. Telepon canggihnya itu segera ia matikan, dan ia campakkan begitu saja di atas nakas yang ada di samping televisi. Ia bersandar di dinding berwarna krem itu seraya memijit keningnya.

"Aku heran telingamu tak lelah mendengar ocehan adikmu itu."

Kirana tersenyum pahit.

Sebuah suara baru saja menandakan awal percakapan mereka di dalam ruangan itu.

Lars menyulut ujung rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Mau tak mau Kirana menutup hidungnya, agar asap itu tidak mengotori paru-parunya.

"Kau tidak didenda pemilik hotel ini—karena sudah merokok di salah satu kamar miliknya?" kata Kirana. Ia berhenti bersandar di sana dan memilih untuk duduk di hadapan pria Belanda itu dan meraih cangkir es teh yang ada di sana.

"Pemilik hotel ini aku. Aku tak mungkin mendenda diriku sendiri, bukan?"

Kirana menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Pantas kau menyarankan agar aku menginap di sini. Dasar otak pebisnis. Bahkan _temanmu_ sendiri kau pungut bayaran. Paling tidak, kau harus memberikan diskon."

Lars tertawa mengejek.

"Salah siapa?"

"Mungkin Emma juga salah."

"Hm?"

"Dia yang menyarankan aku pergi ke sini seminggu setelah hari H. Sedangkan dia sendiri berlibur ke tempat Antonio, padahal ia mengajakku menginap di kamar yang sama."

Kemudian hening menggelayuti mereka. Asap rokok Lars perlahan namun pasti mula meninggalkan ruang itu dan embun yang ada di cangkir Kirana menyisakan kulacino di _coffee table_ itu.

"Hei, Lars. Bukankah kau mengajakku makan malam ke restoran yang bagus? Jangan bilang kau melupakannya." Kata Kirana.

Tak ada jawaban. Lars berhenti menghisap rokok itu dan menekan ujung rokok itu di cekungan asbak yang ada di sana. Ia meraih cangkir kopi yang ada di _coffee table_ itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Ingat, kok." kata Lars. Pandangannya terseret ke arah jam tangan hitamnya. "Sekarang masih jam 6 sore. Apa kau ingin pergi sekarang?"

"Kupikir kalau kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini sementara menunggu jam 8 itu setidaknya lebih baik daripada mengurung diri di hotelmu." Kata Kirana.

Maka Lars berdiri setelah menghabiskan kopinya. Kirana masih dalam posisi duduk dan menatap ke arah kulacino yang ditimbulkan cangkirnya.

"Nesië, kau menunggu apa? Barusan kau bilang bahwa kau ingin berkeliling dahulu sebelum jam 8 tiba." Kata Lars.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja." Kirana ikut berdiri. "Tunggu, aku ingin bersiap-siap dahulu."

Kirana melangkah menuju sebuah koper yang ada di sudut kamar, dan mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian dari sana. Gadis itu melangkah ke kamar mandi dan selanjutnya terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Lars memijit keningnya, bersandar di pintu kamar hotel itu _._

Menunggu Nesië-nya bersiap-siap adalah salah satu hal yang selalu dipertanyakannya; mengapa setiap wanita harus menghabiskan waktu lama hanya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Walaupun sudah dikatai norak oleh Lars, tetapi Kirana tetap bersikeras mengenakan _dress_ putih berenda selutut di balik _cardigan_ merah tuanya dan turut mengenakan _flat shoes_ hitam yang benar-benar sederhana. Rambutnya diurai begitu saja, dan tentu saja ia tidak menanggalkan melati yang terselip di atas telinga kirinya—Lars tahu benar tentang itu. Ia menggendong ransel hitam kecil yang terlihat modis. Di sana terdapat bros berbentuk dua bendera Indonesia yang disilangkan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlihat sebagai seorang imortal kalau ia berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti itu. Ia malah terlihat seperti gadis usia 18 tahun yang berjalan-jalan sore bersama kakak lelakinya yang _over-protective_ —Lars.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti perempuan berusia 70 tahun." Kata Lars disela langkahnya. "Kau juga norak."

"Maaf ya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak senorak itu. mungkin yang maksudnya norak itu adalah karena aku memakai bros berbentuk benderaku sendiri. Bukan?" kata Kirana sarkastik. "Lagipula, itu artinya aku mencintai negaraku."

"Dan—"

"Dan apa? Sebenarnya usiaku jauh dari angka 70 tahun. Aku sudah hidup sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Saat kau datang, aku sudah hidup sebagai seorang gadis. Itu artinya, usiaku sudah terhitung tiga ratus tahun sejak saat itu, sampai kau menyerahkanku pada Kiku. Jika kau menelusuri lebih jauh, mungkin kau takkan percaya berapa umurku sebagai seorang personifikasi negara." Kata Kirana panjang lebar.

"Terserahmu saja." komentar Lars dengan malas.

"Kau tidak percaya?" kata Kirana menatap Lars dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Percaya, percaya." Kata Lars. _Hal sepele saja didebatkan seperti ini. Dasar gadis aneh._

Dan tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Mereka menikmati semilir angin sore Amsterdam yang damai ini. Walaupun sore ini tergolong sore yang ramai, namun Kirana tidak merasakan sesak napas karena polusi kendaraan bermotor—hal yang ia jumpai tiap hari di Jakarta. Mungkin itu karena kendaraan adalah hal yang langka di negeri orang.

"Kopi?"

Tiba-tiba Lars menawarkannya pada Kirana. Kirana mengikuti arah jempol Lars yang menuding kedai kopi yang ada di sebelah mereka. Kedai itu lumayan ramai, dan Kirana ingat bahwa Lars pernah mengatakan kalau kopi yang ada di kedai itu sangat enak diminum sore-sore seperti ini.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kirana setuju seraya tersenyum cerah.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan mengambil antrian. Setelah lima belas menit lebih, barulah mereka bisa memesan dua gelas kopi hitam, yang satunya diberi sedikit gula dan yang satunya dibiarkan tanpa gula. Mereka harus menunggu lagi, sampai dua gelas kopi itu selesai diracik.

Lars dan Kirana keluar dengan dua gelas kopi yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan uap panas. Mereka memilih utnuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan tak jauh dari kedai tersebut sembari menonton pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

"Tak apa kalau kau harus pergi ke sini selama empat hari—sedangkan negaramu sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil?" celetuk Lars setelah menghirup kopinya.

Kirana hampir menyemburkan kopinya kalau saja ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Ugh, apa maksudmu?" kata Kirana. "Kondisi tidak stabil? Maksudmu, kami sedang berperang?"

"Tidak, tidak. Yang kumaksud adalah ekonomi. Kurs Rupiah terhadap Dollar Amerika Serikat." Kata Lars.

"Tidak apa, kok. Kata Bos, aku boleh mengistirahatkan diriku sampai minggu depan. Aku juga mempercayakan masalah kurs itu kepada Bos dan yang lainnya, karena aku percaya bahwa mereka bisa mengatasinya dengan baik." kata Kirana. "Makanya aku bisa bersenang-senang tanpa beban. Hehe."

Tawa Kirana tidak terdengar seperti orang yang benar-benar 'bersenang-senang'.

Tapi Lars tidak ingin menyinggung tentang hal itu. Kirana sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini, dan ia juga takut kalau Kirana memarahinya di depan umum.

Lima belas menit berlalu bersama kecanggungan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tak terasa sudah 70 tahun berlalu sejak berbagai kejadian mengerikan itu, ya." Celetuk Kirana. Ia menatap ke depan, tetapi tatapannya terlihat kosong.

Lars diam.

"Kau menandatangani perjanjian itu, dan Kiku mengambil alih wilayahku." Kata Kirana. "Kau takkan tahu kalau orang-orang Kiku bertindak melebihi orang-orangmu. Rakyatku … mereka mati sia-sia. Tiga tahun itu terasa seperti tiga abad di neraka."

Lars tidak ingin mendengar hal ini.

"Tapi, menurutku orang-orangmu dan orang-orang Kiku itu tidak berbeda jauh. Yang ada di otak mereka hanyalah kekuasaan dan tentu saja, harta. Bedanya, Kiku memiliki keinginan lain yaitu menguasai berbagai daerah di Asia dan ingin mengklaimnya sebagai daerah Asia Timur Raya."

Lelaki itu merasa pembicaraan Kirana sudah melenceng jauh. Untung saja gadis itu menggunakan bahasa miliknya, kalau ia menggunakan bahasa setempat … mungkin mereka berdua akan dipandang aneh oleh orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tiba-tiba Kirana berdiri.

"Ah, aku ngomong apa?" kata Kirana, kemudian tertawa. "Lars, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah tujuh."

Ada ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah gadis itu. Mungkin saja itu karena ia harus menunggu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi untuk makan malam di restoran yang telah dijanjikan Lars.

"Karena jam delapan masih agak lama, kurasa tak ada salahnya kalau kita pergi ke toko waffle terlebih dahulu."

Tentu saja Lars mendapati gadis itu mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan satu porsi waffle cokelat ukuran besar lengkap dengan dua gelas cokelat panas, akhirnya jarum jam menunjuk ke angka delapan. Betapa bahagianya sang pemilik negara 1001 pesona itu.

"Akhirnya jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit, Lars! Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita pergi ke restoran itu!" kata Kirana bersemangat.

"Iya, iya. Kita harus menelpon taksi terlebih dahulu, karena tempatnya agak jauh." Kata Lars.

Kirana hanya mengangguk dengan ceria sementara Lars menelpon taksi lokal. Mereka berdua berdiri di pinggir jalan, masing-masing mata mereka mencari-cari taksi yang akan menjemput mereka.

Tak lama, taksi yang mereka tunggu telah tiba. Mereka segera naik, dan Lars mengatakan tujuan mereka.

Perhatian Kirana tersedot ke arah pinggiran jalan Amsterdam yang dihiasi oleh sederet bangunan-bangunan khas Eropa. Berbagai macam warna lampu turut menghias pinggirannya, dan membuat Kirana makin kagum akan pemandangan metropolitan yang ada di sana. Memang benar kalau gadis itu tidak mendapatkan hal itu di Jakarta, tetapi Lars merasa kalau hal-hal di Amsterdam sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi matanya.

Tapi hal itu mengukir senyum tipis di wajah Lars.

 _Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya ke Amsterdam saat_ Amsterdam Light Festival _berlangsung. Ia pasti menyukainya—_

— _tunggu, kenapa aku bersikap seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang tak punya hiburan di rumahnya sendiri?_

"Lars? Kamu tersenyum?"

Lars segera menetralkan kembali wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa melihat senyumnya diantara gelapnya taksi?

Ah, iya. Kan cahaya dari pinggiran jalanan bisa menembus kacanya.

"Tersenyum? Ada-ada saja. Mungkin rasa lapar mengalahkan logikamu."

Kirana menarik bibirnya ke bawah, seolah mengatakan kalau aku-tidak-bisa-dibohongi-pak-Belanda.

Dan perjalanan mereka dilalui dengan—lagi-lagi keheningan yang membuat Lars tidak nyaman. Benar saja kalau suara-suara khas jalanan meramaikan indera mereka, tapi sekali lagi Lars tidak suka kalau bukan Kirana yang membuat inderanya tertarik akan apapun topik yang ia bicarakan.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di tempat yang dimaksud.

Restoran tersebut terksan mewah bagi Kirana. Kirana menebak-nebak makanan apa saja yang mereka sajikan—karena Lars tidak pernah menyinggung mengenai jenis makanan apa yang disajikan restoran ini. Apakah makanan khas Eropa yang patut diberi bintang lima atau makanan unik yang aneh, namun tetap bisa dicerna oleh lambungnya. Yang pasti, Kirana berharap kalau ia menemukan setidaknya satu makanan yang bisa ia konsumsi untuk malam ini.

"Lars, kau belum bilang apapun soal makanan yang disajikan di sini." kata Kirana lirih saat mereka berdua turun dari taksi.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti terkejut." Kata Lars datar.

Mereka masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Ternyata bagian dalam restoran itu tak kalah mewahnya dengan bagian luarnya. Di lantai satu sudah sangat ramai akan pelanggan yang tengah menikmati makanan masing-masing dan Kirana hampir tak menemukan satu pun meja yang kosong.

"Lars, tidak ada meja yang kosong! Jangan bilang kalau kau belum—"

"Tenang saja, kita akan ke lantai tiga." Kata Lars dengan tenang.

Kirana bersyukur karena Lars mengatakannya. Ia panik karena perayaan ulang tahunnya terancam batal karena mereka tak mendapat satu pun meja kosong di lantai satu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di lantai tiga, setelah menaiki lift selama beberapa menit.

Ternyata keadaan di lantai tiga sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di lantai satu. Ruangannya sangat luas, namun tak ada satu pelanggan pun di sana. Mungkin Lars sengaja menyewa ruangan lantai tiga hanya untuk mereka berdua, agar perayaan mereka tak terganggu oleh apapun.

Seorang pramusaji menyambut mereka dan membawa mereka pada sebuah meja paling mewah yang terdapat tepat di sebelah jendela yang menghadap ke arah jalannan ramai Amsterdam yang disukai Kirana. Ruangan itu terkesan gak gelap, namun beberapa lilin aromaterapi dipasang di tiap meja dan lampu-lampu jalnana yang ada di bawah sana ikut meramaikan cahaya yang ada di sana. Terdapat pula sebuah vas bunga berisi beberapa tangkai tulip merah di meja itu yang membuat suasana makin … mungkin bisa dibilang _romantis_.

Di meja itu sudah tersedia berbagai macam hidangan. Mulai dari berbagai macam makanan pembuka, makanan utama, dan makanan penutup khas Eropa, serta bagian yang paling membuat Kirana senang adalah … di sana tersaji pula berbagai macam makanan khas Indonesia yang menjadi favorit Kirana, seperti bakso, rujak, sate, gado-gado, es campur, dan lainnya.

Ya ampun, Kirana tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena ia menemukan 'surga' di negeri orang.

"La-Lars, kau sengaja memesan semua makanan ini demi memperingati ulang tahunku?" kata Kirana terbata-bata, saking senangnya.

Lars membuang muka.

"Untuk apa lagi? Kalau aku tidak menyediakannya, mungkin hanya aku yang menghabiskan semua maknan yang sudah kupesan." Kata Lars. Ia duduk di kursinya sementara Kirana sibuk memandangi seisi ruangan itu bergantian dengan manik zamrud Lars.

Kirana hanya tertawa seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Yah, terima kasih! Aku sangat senang bisa dijamu dengan makanan khas Indonesia di tempat yang indah ini!" kata Kirana, tersenyum lebar.

Ia memasang serbet makannya dan meraih sendok beserta garpu. Ia diam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk memakan gado-gado terlebih dahulu.

Lars memperhatikan cara gadis itu makan. Ia makan dengan lahap, seolah-olah ia belum makan selama tiga hari. Tapi Lars turut senyum karena ia bisa membahagiakan orang yang ia sayangi ini.

Senyum kedua untuk hari ini, dan lagi-lagi Kirana berhasil mendapati senyum itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lars? Kenapa tersenyum? Ayo dimakan! Aku tidak enak kalau hanya aku yang makan!" kata Kirana. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa karena hal yang ia ucapkan adalah hal yang janggal. "Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku bersikap seolah akulah tuan rumahnya?"

Kirana tertawa dan melanjutkan makannya setelah Lars meraih sepiring _poffertjes_ untuk makanan pembuka.

Tak lama musik klasik mengalun dengan lembut dari sudut lain ruangan. Kirana merasa kalau ini bukan jamuan makan malam untuk perayaan ulang tahun, melainkan sebuah kencan.

Kirana membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut karena itu hanya akan membuat semu merah di wajahnya kembali menyala. Untung saja Lars tidak menyadarinya, mungkin ia terlalu menikmati makanannya.

"Hei Lars, entah mengapa aku merasa konyol jika aku mengingat saat kau mengundangku ke Amsterdam." Ucap Kirana seraya terkekeh. Lars mengangkat wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh? Kumohon jangan—"

"Saat itu sudah jam 1 malam, dan telepon genggamku berbunyi. Aku hampir tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang aneh kalau saja bunyi telepon itu tak mengagetkanku."

"—disinggung."

Terlambat, Lars.

"Aku memaki-maki siapapun itu yang berusaha membuyarkan waktu istirahatku yang minim itu. Jujur, sangat sulit bagiku untuk membagi waktu istirahat pada minggu-minggu sebelum hari ualng tahunku. Aku berniat membanting telepon genggamku sendiri sebelum melihat siapa yang menelponku." Kirana tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kepala Tulip. Itu nama kontakmu di telepon genggamku."

Lars hampir saja melemparkan garpunya tepat ke dalam gelas es campur Kirana kalau saja fokusnya tak tertuju pada es kelapa yang terlihat menyegarkan.

"Aku menjawabnya. Kupikir kau membutuhkan hal penting dariku sampai-sampai kau harus menelponku pada jam-jam seperti itu. Ternyata kau mengundangku ke tempatmu. Aku senang, tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku tak dapat datang di hari yang tepat. Untunglah Bos memberiku istirahat selama satu minggu." Kata Kirana.

Kirana tersenyum aneh seraya memainkan sendok es campurnya. Lars sendiri sedang menikmati es kelapa yang entah kenapa suhunya bisa ditoleransi perut Lars.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi selain denting sendok mereka dan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut.

.

.

.

Taksi itu semakin mengurangi kecepatannya dan berhenti dengan lembut tepat di depan sebuah hotel yang menjulang dengan megah. Tak lama, keluarlah dua orang itu; Lars dan Kirana.

"Lars, terima kasih." kata Kirana di sela langkahnya memotong jarak antara mereka dan pintu masuk hotel.

"Tentu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau di sana ada makanan Indonesia yang menjadi favoritku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." kata Kirana, ia sengaja berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk hotel dan menghadap ke arah Lars penuh. "Kuharap kau akan mengajakku makan malam seperti ini tiap tahun."

Lagi-lagi Kirana menampilkan tawa renyah yang disukai Lars.

"Boleh, tapi kau yang bayar."

"Ini rumah siapa, hayo? Kenapa harus aku yang membayarnya?"

"Tapi—"

"Dan yang ulagn tahun adalah aku."

"—iya, iya. Kau menang kali ini."

Hening, lagi. Lars lelah kalau harus berhening ria terus. Kirana hanya membuat suasana makin canggung dengan menghentak-hentakkan ujung sepatunya.

"Ah, aku masuk dulu ya. Aku ingin segera mengistirahatkan diri dan menelpon … Maya." Kirana memberi penekanan aneh saat meyebutkan nama Maya. Mungkin saja ia bermaksud meminta maaf karena telah memutus telponnya dengan Maya tadi sore.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Kirana berbunyi. Kirana segera mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada di dalam ranselnya. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Maya.

"Ups, Maya." Bisik Kirana.

Kirana segera menjawabnya dan segera mendapati omelan khas Melayu dari Maya.

" _KIRANA, KENAPA KAU MEMUTUS TELPONKU TADI SORE?!"_

"Heh, kau ini … tunggu sebentar ya, kumohon—"

Kirana menutup mikrofon telepon genggamnya dan berbisik pada Lars.

"Lars, sampai jumpa besok. Aku ingin membalas omelan anak yang merepotkan ini—"

"Tunggu."

Lars merogoh bagian dalam mantelnya dan ia mendapati benda yang amat disukai Kirana.

Dua tangkai tulip. Merah dan putih, diikat dengan pita biru tua.

"Aku ingin memberimu sebelum kita sampai. Tapi aku lupa. Kau suka warna merah dan putih, bukan?"

Kirana menerimanya dengan senyum yang lebar. Tak ia gubris suara omelan yang berasal dari telepon genggamnya, yang penting ia mendapatkan benda yang ia sukai dari Belanda.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak! Aku tidak akan melupakan malam ini, Lars."

Senyum Kirana memudar ketika Maya meniakkan oktaf suara pada omelannya.

" _KIRANAAA—_ "

"Aku naik ya, Lars. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Ini terakhir." Kata Lars, lagi-lagi mencegat Kirana.

"Apa lagi, Lars? Aku sudah—"

"Bolehkah aku mengajakmu berkeliling Amsterdam besok pagi?"

Kirana diam mematung. Namun jawabannya baik.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Naik apa?"

"Sepeda."

Kirana berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Tentu. Sepeda tandem. Kau punya, kan?"

"Ya. Jam enam pagi."

"Yup, jam enam pagi!"

Setelah itu, Kirana berbalik meninggalkan Lars. Ia menempelkan telepon genggamnya di telinga kiri dan siap membalas omelan adiknya. Lars hanya menghela napas mendengar bagaimana cara Kirana membalas tiap kata gadis Melayu yang berada di seberang benua sana.

Beberapa langkah berlalu dan Kirana menghilang di koridor hotel yang mulai lengang pada jam 10 malam ini. Lars berbalik setelah meneliti tiap langkah gadis itu dan berjalan ke arah gerbang masuk hotel. Jalanan tak kunjung sepi, bahkan masih ada beberapa taksi kosong yang berlalu lalang. Tapi Lars lebih memilih untuk menelpon Louise dan meminta agar ia segera menjemputnya, karena kebetulan Louise sedang berada di Amsterdam.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian Louise telah tiba di hadapan Lars dengan mobil silvernya.

"Sudah lama menungguku, _broer_?"

"Tidak juga." Lars memilih untuk duduk di belakang kemudi agar Louise tak melihat wajahnya yang aneh, karena ia tengah mengingat bagaimana cara Kirana tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana tadi? Kau sudah memberinya hadiah selain makan malam?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hm, tapi kukira kau memberinya hadiah lain."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Karena aku melihatmu membeli bunga di toko bunga yang ada di dekat rumahmu tadi pagi. Kau membelikannya untuk siapa?" kata Louise. Ia menatap wajah Lars melalui cermin yang ada di dekat kemudi. "Hm? Kau ingin menjawab?"

"Kalau aku tak ingin?" kata Lars dengan nada yang sarkastik.

"Haha, kupikir kau akan memberinya cincin. Dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri gadis itu."

"Kau pikir negara boleh menikahi negara, huh?"

"Ahaha, sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda, _broer._ " Kata Louise, kemudian tertawa. "Kalau Emma ada di sini, mungkin ia akan mengorek informasi lebih banyak lagi darimu."

Kata-kata Louise mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Jalanan Amsterdam mulai lengang ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Lars. Sementara ini, Louise mendiami rumah Emma yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Lars. Ya, sebenarnya Emma juga punya rumah tersendiri di Amsterdam, yang bisa didiami oleh dirinya sendiri maupun adiknya. Jadi, ia atau Louise tak perlu merepotkan Lars dengan menginap di rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Louise telah melesat menjauhi rumahnya, Lars mencari kunci rumahnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Tersenyum lagi, karena ia ingat bahwa ia masih mempunyai janji untuk berjalan-jalan pagi bersama Kirana besok pagi.

Sementara Kirana, ia telah memutus pembicaraannya dengan Maya—lagi, karena ia lelah mengomeli anak itu. Ia tengah menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan kosong, karena pikirannya melayang bersama janji Lars padanya besok pagi.

Rasanya hari ini benar-benar sempurna, karena ia mendapatkan hadiah yang amat indah dari Lars. Biarpun Lars dan orang-orangnya telah bersikap jahat padanya maupun rakyatnya—tapi Kirana tahu itu bukan kehendak Lars sendiri, dan lagipula itu sudah masa lalu. Biarpun Lars telah membuat ia menangis maupun tersakiti berkali-kali—bahkan sampai-sampai hampir menggila karena tersiksa—namun Lars juga bisa membuat ia tersenyum.

Sedangkan sekarang—di usia ketujuh puluhnya? Ia bisa tersenyum lebar karena Lars. Mungkin ini adalah tujuh dan kosong terbaiknya.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

happy birthday my lovely indonesia! hope you'll be the better nation in your seventy old years!

yap, ini adalah hari yang saaaaaaaaaaaaangat istimewa bagi rakyat indonesia! sekarang sudah tahun ketujuh puluh sejak kita bebas dari yang namanya penjajahan! saya sudah lama menunggu hari ini tiba, karena satu minggu ini sekolah saya dipenuh lomba dan itu artinya—

—nak.

saya bingung mau ngasih nesia kado apaan. akhirnya saya kasih tulip merah putih yang dikasih pita biru tua (jangan dipikirkan kenapa warnanya malah jadi warna merah putih biru). tapi kok kayaknya makanan yang ada di restorannya enak banget ya (?)

ah, sampai sini aja deh. capek juga nulis 3k dalam waktu beberapa hari aja.


End file.
